


How Sunset Curve was Born

by EchoCharm



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: All Human, All Human AU, Cute, Fluff, Gen, JATP Secret Santa 2020, an origin story of sorts (I guess kindof), au 2020 these ghost himbos are alive, cute holiday fluff, omg dutch-anon i hope you like this!!, these boys are alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoCharm/pseuds/EchoCharm
Summary: “Can you tell me a story?”“T’was the night before Christmas. When all through the house. Not a creature was stirring not—”Rolling his eyes at his big sister. “No, not that one.”“Which story do you want to hear?” Julie hung up a candy cane.“How Sunset Curve was born.” Carlos’ smile was huge. He loved hearing this story.“First, you know that story already. And second that’s as much a Christmas story as the first Die hard movie.”“Die Hard is a Christmas movie Julie! You just don’t know what greatness is!”ORThe one where Julie tells Carlos a Christmas story. Written for the JaTP SecretSanta event on Tumblr.Written for@dutch-anonover on tumblr
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Carlos Molina & Julie Molina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	How Sunset Curve was Born

**Author's Note:**

> Merry christmas to all those who celebrate! And happy Friday to those who don't! 
> 
> This fic was written for the lovely [@dutch-anon](https://dutch-anon.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr for the JaTP Secret Santa. 
> 
> I had a really great time writting this story for you. I hope you enjoy it <3<3 Merry Christmas <3

Christmas music was floating through the air. Tinsel was wrapped around the banister on both sides of the staircase. String lights were hung up all around the main floor. A small winter wonderland display was by the front window, complete with fake snow and snowmen. Poinsettias were placed in the middle of the dining table and on the coffee table. A large wreath hung up on the second-floor landing and garlands adorned the walls. Clusters of candles were on the mantle filling the space with a distinctly Christmas-y smell, like shortbread, cinnamon, glitter, and freshly fallen snow.

In the living room, the largest tree ever stood towering over anyone who stood next to it. Wrapped in tinsel, covered in lights from top to bottom, adorned with strings of popcorn, Julie and Carlos were putting the finishing touches on it. They each had a few boxes full of ornaments, fancy glittery ones from the store and beautiful handmade ones.

As Carlos hung a music note ornament, he turned to Julie “Can you tell me a story?”

“T’was the night before Christmas. When all through the house. Not a creature was stirring not—”

Rolling his eyes at his big sister. “No, not that one.”

“Which story do you want to hear?” Julie hung up a candy cane.

“How Sunset Curve was born.” Carlos’ smile was huge. He loved hearing this story.

“First, you know that story already. And second that’s as much a Christmas story as the first  _ Die hard  _ movie.”

“ _ Die Hard  _ is a Christmas movie Julie! You just don’t know what greatness is!”

“How do you know that? You are way too young to watch it.” Julie turned to her little brother, arms crossed and glaring at him.

_ Think fast. Uh,  _ “The story, please. Sunset curve. The guys, the band, the music, the friendship and brotherhood.”

“Ok, ok! Do you want me to tell it or are you just gonna give a summary yourself?”

Waving his hands around like  _ get started already _ he said, “Start then Julie.”

* * *

The great annual tradition of the winter showcase was in peril. The group that was to lead the sing along had dropped out at the last minute. Something about exams and classes that were important. Mrs Harrison, the brand-new music teacher, was panicking. Staff, students and parents alike looked forward to this concert every year  _ especially  _ the Christmas carol sing along at the end.

She couldn’t let everyone down and not have an integral part of the showcase.

Her solution was to take three students who were signed up as solo acts and put them together as a trio and give them 10 extra minutes to play.

Luke, Reggie and Alex were all very talented on their own. They would be fantastic together. Mrs Harrison was so happy with her solution she never thought to come up with a back up plan. How could anything else go wrong?

Little did Mrs. Harrison know; much could go wrong. The boys hated each other's' guts.

* * *

“Oh my god! I can’t believe they hated each other once. That’s so crazy to think! They’re like family now.”

“Don’t interrupt me, I’m in the middle of monologuing.” Julie had stopped decorating for a moment.

“Ok, I won’t do it anymore.”

* * *

A week before the showcase Mrs Harrison finally managed to talk to the three teenagers. They were unnervingly quiet while she explained everything to them. Quiet was good. Right? Wrong.

Mrs. Harrison was not expecting the uproar.

“THESE TWO ARE CRAZY! NEVER! NO!”

“I AM SO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT SLEEVELESS WEIRDO!”

“I WILL NOT LET MY GREATNESS BE RUINED BECAUSE OF THEM!”

“You would have an extra ten minutes to play. Doesn’t that sound fun?” If this didn’t work, she had nothing.

An extra ten minutes and all they had to do was play together. If Luke was being honest, that was very tempting. But then he saw Reggie’s face and said “Never, Mrs H.”

“You would also get to lead the sing-along with your own versions of the classics.” Mrs H was grasping at for anything. She needed them to play the showcase together. The ten extra minutes was tempting for the three of them. “Try having one practice together and see how it goes. You three are all great musicians and would sound amazing together. It would be a shame to keep that talent hidden from the world.” She had them.

“One practice and that’s it.” Alex was adamant about that. His anxiety wouldn’t be able to handle any more.

* * *

“One practice. As if dude! Now they’re Sunset Curve!” Carlos flung his arms into the air for emphasis.

“Stop with the commentary dude.”

“Why did they hate each other to begin with?”

“That’s a great question. Thanks for asking.”

* * *

The boys of Sunset Curve weren’t always a band of brothers, but arch enemies.

What happened you ask? A few things.

The first time Reggie saw Luke was on the playground and they bumped into each other during a game of grounders. Neither of them wanted to apologize for the collision saying it was the other boys’ fault. That’s all it took. All way into high school the two boys couldn’t be in group projects together, or on the same team in gym class. Neither were very studious but that didn’t stop them from trying to get a better mark.

Then, in the seventh grade Alex was swept into the mess. Completely by accident. He had English class with Luke and Math with Reggie. They all had the same Science teacher (in different periods) and Alex thought it would be a good way to make friends if he asked Luke and Reggie to come over and they could all study for the test.

Alex didn’t think it was important to tell Luke that Reggie was coming or to tell Reggie that Luke was coming. Alex didn’t know that they knew each other.

The study session was horrible. It started out with passive aggressive taunts and eventually turned into a fight.

When Luke and Reggie finally left that night(Mrs. Peters and Mrs. Patterson had to be called to pick them up) Alex vowed to himself to never talk to either of them again because his anxiety couldn’t handle it.

* * *

“If they hated each other that much, how did the first practice go?”

“I love how you ask these questions as if you don’t already know.”

* * *

To say that the first practice was tense is an understatement.

After an hour of tuning and setting up, the boys started playing individually. Eventually coming together and jamming out. The tense atmosphere started to subside, and they looked at each other. There was no denying that they sounded awesome and it wouldn’t be the worst thing to play the showcase together.

They decided on the setlist and got to work. Surprisingly, when they worked on music together, they listened to each other and spoke to each other like rational people. There were things that Alex could do on the drums that Luke and Reggie could never. The same went for Luke and Reggie. They all had their own talents and together they were amazing.

Agreeing to a few more practices was an obvious thing to do.

After two more practices, they felt ready to perform at the winter showcase. After practices the boys even started hanging out a little after, talking to each other about different things. They even realized that they shared a few things in common like they all had tickets to a crazy concert coming up in a few weeks. And maybe they planned on going together.

Things were changing. They were by no means friends. They hated each other a little less than they did a week ago, is all.

* * *

“Imagine being part of greatness and not even knowing it yet!” Carlos’ face was lit up much like the Christmas tree next to him.

“Please don’t tell them that. It’ll only make their egos bigger.”

* * *

They totally crushed it. Who cares that it was a Christmas concert? They tore the house down and became gods to every kid in the auditorium.

At the end of the set. The three teenagers looked at each other and knew they had something insanely amazing.

Turns out that Luke, Reggie and Alex could set aside their differences for the love of music.

* * *

“And that is how Sunset Curve became Sunset Curve.” Julie hung up some more candy canes before pulling out the stockings.

“But if they hated each other's guts, how did they just stop fighting with each other?”

“Oh, they didn—”

Three teenage boys tumbled in through the front door. “JULIE! You need to tell us who made the best Christmas decoration and the worst.” Luke pushed Alex and Reggie aside so he could be front and centre.

“We’re having a contest.” Reggie explained with a smile. “Loser has to clean the loft in the studio. Winner gets to open a box of Christmas crackers by himself.”

“Oh, that’s cool.” Julie looked at the creations the boys made. A glittery pizza, a very cute snow globe, and a popsicle Rudolph. “Wow, They’re all so great. How could I ever choose?”

Carlos came up next to her and said “Ooh, Glitter Pizza! I like it.”

“This isn’t over yet Reginald! And you, Alexander! Watch out. I will get the box of Christmas crackers! There is still the tobogganing race, the light display challenge, and the hot chocolate drinking contest. I may have lost the battle, but I will win the war!” Luke huffed and walked out.

“Does that answer your question Carlos?” Julie asked going back to hang the stockings.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season and that you're all staying safe out there!
> 
> Come visit with me over on tumblr I'm [EchoCharm17618](https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/)


End file.
